


Day Dreaming (and I'm Thinking of You)

by Mrs_Robinson



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aretha Franklin Song, Day Dreaming, Domestic Fluff, Even is a Sous Chef, Face-Fucking, Gondola, Isak is a Medical Resident, Italy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Red Vespa, Rimming, Romeo and Juliet References, Shower Sex, Swimming Pool, Vacation, Venice, Verona, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Robinson/pseuds/Mrs_Robinson
Summary: Isak and Even are in an established relationship, but their schedules are so busy that they rarely have time together. Isak is a medical school resident and Even is a sous chef at a high-end restaurant. Hearing the song "Day Dreaming" by Aretha Franklin on his way home one day, Isak decides to plan a surprise getaway. He needs the help of Jonas, Eva, Mahdi and Mikael to pull this off. Chapter 1 of a multi-chaptered story.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 59
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

On a chilly late April evening, Isak leaves the hospital at 19:00 after his 12-hour residency shift, exhausted but looking forward to spending time with Even. He knows how hard the residency program schedule has been on their relationship, especially because it is so unpredictable. As soon as Isak gets used to one of his rotations, like the one he is finishing up in Pediatrics, his schedule will shift again.

Not that Even’s schedule as a sous chef is any better. He works most nights, especially weekends, when the restaurant he works at, Water Lily, is busiest. At least Even’s schedule is fairly predictable, and he can shift some nights around with his co-workers whenever possible. On the nights he does work, he usually gets home around midnight, bringing home something delicious that he made for Isak and they sit and eat together in their little kitchen, laughing and sharing kisses. It’s the most peaceful time of their day.

Isak boards the tram, knowing that he will get home and be able to slip in bed and sleep for several hours before Even gets home. This Pediatric rotation has been especially brutal. Not the work. He loves the work, interacting with children from infants to teenagers. It’s just that the hours were so out of whack these past 8 weeks that he feels like he and Even haven’t spent any time together recently. When they did manage to be in bed at the same time, one or the other of them was so exhausted that they never did anything more than sleep, barely touching some nights. He could see from the tension in Even’s face that he was stressed about their distance lately. And the last thing Isak wants to do is stress Even out so much that he has a depressive episode. As he sits on the tram listening to music on shuffle, he watches the Oslo neighborhoods float by and one of his favorite Aretha Franklin songs comes on. He loves Aretha so much. Her music can do everything from get Isak out of his seat dancing around to expressing sadness and melancholy, or just bring a smile to his face like now, listening to “Day Dreaming.”

_Daydreaming and I'm thinking of you_

_Daydreaming and I'm thinking of you_

_Daydreaming and I'm thinking of you_

_Daydreaming and I'm thinking of you_

_Look at my mind floating away_

_He's the kind of guy that would say_

_Hey, baby let's get away_

_Let's go someplace, huh_

_Where I don't care_

Listening to Aretha’s gorgeous voice, an idea begins to take shape in Isak’s mind. The end of the Pediatric rotation means he has four days off in a row coming up. If he could get Even’s co-workers Mahdi and Mikael to take some of Even’s shifts, he could surprise Even with a getaway. He couldn’t remember the last time they went away somewhere. Maybe Morocco, 3 years ago for Sana and Yousef’s wedding? God, that was way too long. Isak begins making plans as he gets off the tram at their stop. Walking down the street toward their apartment, he texts both Madhi and Mikael.

Isak: Hey Guys, do you think you could cover Even’s shifts at Water Lily on Friday and Saturday? I want to take him away for a surprise trip.

Mahdi: How much is it worth to you man? Just kidding, I can take Friday even though it’s usually my day off.

Mikael: I knew it would come back to bite me when Even took my New Year’s Day shift! Ok, I do owe him, so I can take Saturday.

Isak: That’s awesome! Thanks guys. I’ll bring you back something as a thank you.

Mikael: Where are you going to take him?

Isak: I don’t know yet. I just got this idea and wanted to see if I could manage the days off for him before planning anything.

Mahdi: He will like that so much, no matter where you go. He’s been pretty stressed lately.

Isak: OK, thanks for telling me that. I will make sure we are chill, and he’ll come back relaxed and happy.

Walking up the stairs to their apartment in Bislett, Isak lets himself in. After kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket and backpack, he brews a pot of coffee and takes a shower. He wants to stay awake a little while so he can really research where Even and he could, affordably, go to unplug and spend some time together, preferably somewhere warm.

He pours himself some coffee and sits down on the couch to scroll through some travel sites on his phone. Nothing jumps out at him until inspiration strikes. Last year in May, Jonas and Eva went on their honeymoon to Italy and loved it. They went to Verona, in Northern Italy, location for Romeo and Juliet. They rented a house with a pool they raved about and were able to go into Venice for a day and play tourist, but really enjoyed the smaller town of Verona. Isak calls Jonas right away.

“Hey Jonas,” he said when Jonas picked up. He hears street noises in the background.

“Isak! It’s been too long, bro. How are you?”

“I can barely hear you. Where are you?”

“Eva and I are walking to the movies.”

“Hi Isak!” Eva calls out.

“What’s up man?” Isak can hear the smile in Jonas’s voice. He misses spending time with both of them and vows to make time for that. But now, he has more pressing matters.

“Hey, you know how you guys went to Italy for your honeymoon?” Isak asks.

“How could I forget, best trip of my life.” Jonas laughs.

“I want to take Even on a trip. Could you send me the information about where you stayed? I think that would be perfect for us.” Isak can’t get the image out of his head of him and Even enjoying warm weather, strolling through the piazzas hand in hand. Of Even smiling in a sun-drenched landscape.

“Eva has all that stuff. Here, talk to her.” Jonas passes the phone to his wife.

“Isak, what’s this about a trip?” Eva’s bright voice asks.

“Can you send me details about where you stayed for your honeymoon? I want to surprise Even with a trip.”

Eva squeals, “Oh my God, of course! How romantic. It was the perfect place. I will send it to you when we get home.” Eva pauses, then lowers her voice a bit. “Are you planning on asking Even anything special on this trip?” Isak laughs off her romantic, girly idea. “No, Eva, we just need some time away together.”

He hangs up after saying goodbyes to both of them, then remembered the rest of the song he was listening to by Aretha. Hmmm. Maybe. Just maybe.

_He's the kind of guy that you give your everything_

_You trust your heart, share all of your love_

_Till death do you part_

_I want to be what he wants_

_When he wants it and whenever he needs it_

_And when he's lonesome and feeling love starved_

_I'll be there to feed it_

_I'm loving' him a little bit more each day_

_Turns me right on when I hear him say_

_Hey, baby, let's get away_

_Let's go somewhere far_

_Baby can we_

_Where, I don't care_

_Hey baby let's get away_

_Let's go somewhere far_

_Baby can we_

_Where, I don't care_

Smiling to himself, Isak checks out flights to Milan for the dates that he needs. He finds something not too expensive and books them. He makes sure to check that both of their passports are still current and begins plotting how he can pack without Even noticing. His heart is racing as this trip becomes more and more real. Although he and Even like to surprise each other in small ways – Isak’s favorite special beer in the fridge one day, Even’s fancy tea he rarely buys for himself in the cabinet – this is the biggest surprise either of them has ever tried to pull off. He likes knowing that he can give this to Even without making Even plan and stress about all the details.

When Even gets home, Isak is napping. “Hei baby,” Even whispers, kissing him awake. Isak smiles and stretches, waking up slowly.

“Hei, how was work tonight?” Isak asks.

“Not bad, one couple with a special request that was difficult to pull off. Luckily, Lise, the pastry chef, was the one who had to deal with it.” Even says, as he strokes Isak’s hair while Isak wakes up.

“Oh? Tell me about it.” Isak says.

Even stands up and says, “I’m going to shower and then we can talk about it while we eat. I brought home some lamb that you like with Israeli couscous.”

“Want company?” Isak smiles as Even takes off his t-shirt. Even looks surprised, which makes Isak sad. It has been a while since they were naked together.

Even recovers quickly and smiles that sexy smile that is just for Isak. “Always,” he replies.

After they shower together, Isak making sure Even is clean _everywhere_ , they sit down to eat. “Tell me more about this special request at the restaurant tonight.” Isak asks.

“Oh, yeah. Well, this customer wanted to propose to his girlfriend, so he called ahead and asked for a special spun sugar concoction that he could have us put the ring in and present it to her for dessert.” Even rolled his eyes. “I hate all that over the top shit for proposals. It was a whole headache for Lise and then the woman screamed and cried when she got it and it made such a scene.”

Isak swallows hard, thinking of where his mind had gone earlier. “So, it wasn’t romantic?” he asks.

“Well, to her, I guess, and the whole restaurant clapped, and Tony gave the couple free champagne, but it’s just so over the top. I would have hated it.” Even says.

Isak says nothing, just files that information in his mind away and turns the conversation to his day at the hospital. It’s a peaceful dinner, something they had been missing, and Isak glows inside knowing that this time next week, they will be in Italy, enjoying time together away from the stress of their regular lives. He just hopes he can pull it off without letting it slip to Even. Besides booking the house, he has one more big thing he has to research before they leave. He waits until Even is brushing his teeth before he pulls up Google and searches "Jewelry Stores - Oslo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like where this is heading! I really needed some domestic Evak and the idea of them jetting away somewhere sunny and beautiful together. Always enjoy your kudos and comments! If you are unfamiliar with the song, here is a link for you. https://t.co/cQS0aDTneX?amp=1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells Even he is going to take him away for a surprise trip, and Even says thank you in a steamy way.

The next morning, Isak leaves Even sleeping and warm in their bed and heads to the hospital for his shift. He leaves a note on the kitchen counter under Even’s favorite mug for tea, the tea and honey already out next to it, that simply says “Have a beautiful day angel, xo.”

True to her word, Eva had emailed him the information about the house she and Jonas rented for their honeymoon in Verona. She also sent him a few links to restaurants and cool spots to visit, including Juliet’s balcony. In the doctor’s lounge before the shift starts, Isak books the house, after looking through all the details, including the gorgeous pictures. It is called Villa de Sol, and it has privacy, a pool, hot tub, garden, king-sized bed and everything they would need to chill together.

Isak starts to plan the countdown to their departure. He has three days until they take off. Their flight departs a few hours after Even’s mid-day shift on Thursday. Isak desperately wants to ask Even to marry him on this trip, but he has no real plan on how. He knows how much Even despises elaborate and public proposals. That’s so not them. He does plan to visit a nearby jewelry store after he leaves work today, but that’s as far as his plans go. He feels sure that inspiration will strike in Verona. The main source of his focus is when to tell Even about their getaway. He decides to do it Wednesday night, after Even gets home from work. Smiling to himself, Isak goes about his rounds with the other Pediatric residents.

Wednesday, Isak gets home and gets everything ready for them to leave the next day. The weather forecast for their stay shows temperatures between 75 – 85 degrees, so he packs appropriate clothes, having to dig into the back of the closet for their warmer weather stuff. Getting the sunscreen out, he opens the bottle and takes a sniff of its coconut scent. Yes, he thinks, that’s what vacation smells like. His smile grows as he contemplates skinny dipping with Even in their private pool.  
When he hears Even’s key in the lock close to 22:00, Isak comes to meet him at the door. “Halla baby” he says as he hugs Even hello.

“Hei Is,” Even responds, giving him a kiss. He takes off his shoes and coat and follows Isak into the kitchen. Isak has candles lit and a bottle of wine already open. Even stops in the doorway as he looks around at the scene Isak has set. “What’s all this?” he asks. He sounds pleased but also puzzled.

Isak smiles and pulls a chair out at the table for Even to sit down. “I wanted to make our meal tonight special. What did you bring home for us?”

Even pulls a few containers out of his bag, “We have some filet mignon tonight with a demi-glace and some potatoes.”

“Sounds amazing,” Isak says as he takes the containers and puts the food on plates for them while Even washed his hands and then pours them each a glass of Barolo. Isak sits down and they toast each other. He watches Even enjoy the wine as they dig into the delicious meal.

“I have something exciting to tell you,” Isak says. He can’t contain how keyed up he is to share this with Even, who puts his fork down and gives Isak his full attention.

“What is it baby, something about the residency?”

“No, it’s about us.” Even freezes. “I feel like we have been so busy these last few months, especially with my residency hours being all over the place, and we haven’t been able to spend too much time together.” Isak stops when he sees the look on Even’s face. “It’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just how our lives have been,” he hastens to reassure his boyfriend.

“Isak, I know I’ve been so busy…” Even begins, but Isak cuts him off.

“Baby, what I’m trying to say is that I’m taking you away for a surprise trip. Tomorrow after your shift.” He waits for what he just said to be fully understood by Even.

“You…what?” Even sputters. “What do you mean tomorrow? I have to work this weekend.”

“I got Mahdi and Mikael to cover for you, and emailed Tony so he knows you will be away. They were glad to give you some time off.” Isak watches as the realization dawns on Even’s face. “I really want some time with just you and me, time to get away together and just chill.”

Even looks stunned, but a gorgeous smile spreads across his lips. “You did this for me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Isak says, “Don’t you know that I would do anything for you? Anything to be with you and make you happy?” He wants Even to know that this trip is not a rebuke of their life, but a way to reset and refocus on each other.

“Wow, you’re serious.” At Isak’s nod, he keeps trying to sort out his thoughts. “We leave tomorrow, after I finish work, for a surprise trip. Where are we going? How long will we be away? How are we affording this?” Even’s mind is racing to catch up with all this information.

Isak smiles and leans in to kiss Even across the table. His lips taste like rich red wine, and something else that is pure Even. “Will you trust that I have everything under control? I did this as a surprise so you wouldn’t have to stress about the details. Just know that you will enjoy it and we will be together for 4 days somewhere warm.”

Even sighs deeply. “OK, Isak. I trust you. And I appreciate you taking all this on. You know I can’t plan things as well as you can.” He pauses to gather his thoughts. “I’m so excited! I’m still processing this, but I’m really looking forward to being somewhere away with you.”

Isak loves that he can see the glow of this adventure within Even - his eyes are shining with love as they finish their meal, his soft smile lights up his face as he plays with Isak’s fingers at the table over the last of their wine. Isak intentionally bought Italian wine as a hint about where they are going, but Even seems to not have noticed.

They shower together, bringing the candles into the bathroom to make it more intimate. Isak can’t get enough of Even’s warm, wet skin in the steamy flickering light. As he washes Even, he teases his fingers over his hardening cock, palming his balls and bringing their mouths together for a deep kiss. Even moans into his mouth, gripping Isak’s ass in his big hands. Even’s fingers drift between the cheeks, searching out Isak’s rim. Isak sucks in a breath when Even finds his target, taking his time to tease Isak as much as Isak is teasing him. “Even,” he breathes out on a whimper as Even starts to work his way inside of him. Even’s lips map a course down Isak’s sensitive neck as he continues to torment his hole. Isak has to close his eyes at how good Even is making him feel, how cherished. “Even…please…god,” he moans.

Even brings his mouth to Isak’s ear, whispering “Turn around so I can make you feel good, beautiful. I want to show you how much I appreciate this surprise.” Isak feels like he will pass out with how drugged Even’s making him feel. He turns around, facing the shower wall, bracing his hands against it as Even stands behind him. Even brings one hand around Isak’s chest running it all along his torso, as his other hand turns Isak’s face to kiss his Cupid’s bow lips. The kiss consumes Isak, forcing moans out of him as Even’s hand wanders further south down his body. Even grips Isak’s hard length, causing a gasp from Isak to break free.

As Isak moves one hand off the wall to reach back and hold Even’s thigh against his, Even takes that hand and places it back on the shower wall. “Keep your hands on the wall,” Even says in a commanding and gravelly voice. “This is my show tonight. You just get to stand there and enjoy it.” With that, Even starts kissing the back of Isak’s neck, along his broad shoulders and down his strong back.

Isak stands as still as he can with Even teasing the shit out of him, heart beating a mile a minute. He closes his eyes and feels Even’s mouth moving slowly down his back, down toward his ass. “Please,” Isak moans. He hears Even chuckle in response as he drops to his knees behind Isak. Taking one luscious cheek in each hand, Even kneads the muscles in Isak’s ass, drawing more moans from his boyfriend. Isak tilts his hips back, pushing his ass closer to Even. He knows it drives Even wild when he does that. “God, Isak, you’re so…” Even can’t even finish his thought, he’s so overwhelmed with how Isak looks standing in front of him, candlelight illuminating his gorgeous body. He draws Isak’s cheeks apart and leans in to lick up the cleft he has exposed.  
“Ungh,” Isak utters. He fucking loves it when Even rims him. This is one hell of a thank you.

Even continues to work his tongue along Isak’s entrance, alternating between long, broad strokes and deep, piercing licks. He goes at Isak like he’s a favorite dessert and he can’t get enough. Although Isak can barely hear him over the running shower, he absorbs what Even is whispering as he devours Isak. How beautiful his ass is, how much he loves doing this to him, how he wants to destroy him. Isak wants so badly to reach down and wrap his hand around his cock, but he remembers Even’s command. He settles for arching his back further, pushing his ass into Even’s face.

As Isak’s whines grow higher and higher pitched and he is trembling all over, Even finally brings one hand around and takes a hold of Isak. He starts to work his hand up and down Isak’s dripping length as he increases the pressure of his tongue. Isak is losing his mind with pleasure, his body warring between wanting to push back on Even’s talented tongue or forward into his tight grip.

“Babyyyy,” he moans. Even twists his grip on his cock at the top of the head and fucks his tongue into Isak as deep as it will go. “Fuck, Even,” he shouts as his orgasm rocks through him. He shoots what feels like an endless stream of come onto Even’s hand and the wall. He braces his forehead against the tiles as he catches his breath, his body still trembling.

Even stands up behind him and grabs his ass with one hand. “Jesus, Isak. You’re incredible,” his groans as Isak hears him stroking himself behind him. Isak turns his head to look and stares deep into Even’s eyes. His pupils are blown from how turned on he is and Isak watches as Even’s face contorts in pleasure.

“Come on me, baby. Come all over me,” Isak murmurs, and that’s what does it. He watches Even’s mouth open in a silent cry as he shoots all over Isak’s ass and back. He collapses against Isak when his body stops convulsing, breathing hard into Isak’s neck. Isak reaches a hand back to caress Even’s cheek and brings their lips together for a sweet kiss.

After they finish cleaning up, they fall into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each other, dreaming of sunny skies.

*****

The next day, Even goes to work with a smile, knowing that he will be going somewhere secret with Isak in a few short hours. He lets his mind wander to where they could be going that’s warm but has really no idea. He was apprehensive at first about this idea, worried that Isak was trying to tell him something was really wrong between them. He loves Isak with all his heart, but always has a lingering feeling that Isak is too good for him. It’s true that they have become distant as Isak’s medical residency intensified. Even misses having Isak to himself, but knows how important this is and how proud he is of his boyfriend for being the top student in the program. Now, they will have a chance to focus on each other, away from work and stress. They have always loved traveling together, having spent a few vacations together, but most of the time their getaways have been to his family’s cabin in Tromso.

Even enjoys exploring new places with Isak, which they have only done a few times. Their trip to Marrakesh was spectacular, all the bustling markets, delicious food and exotic architecture. Then, a few years ago, they spent a week in Paris, for Noora and William’s wedding. That was lovely, especially visiting all of the museums in between wedding activities. One of his favorite photos of the two of them is at the top of the Eiffel Tower with all of Paris spread out behind them.

This time, he realizes that he is excited to visit somewhere new, but also looking forward to being alone with Isak. He imagines lying in a hammock together, eating a leisurely breakfast, sleeping in. As long as he’s with his love, he will have a wonderful time. He can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Trust me, they are going to get to Italy soon! I just wanted to get Even's hot thank you in there. Always appreciate your kudos and comments. I have yet to land on a proposal method. Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even arrive in Italy for their getaway. They explore their private villa, the neighborhood and the town of Verona on a red Vespa. Will the romance of Italy give Isak the perfect opportunity to ask Even to marry him?

Pulling up to the Oslo airport, Isak finally tells Even where they are going on the surprise trip he has planned for them. He knows that Even has been wondering all day during his shift as Isak has been spinning like a top to get them on their way. They walk into the terminal, pause amid all of the travelers, and Isak takes Even’s hand.

“OK, I wanted to take you somewhere warm, beautiful and romantic. We’re going to Italy. To Verona, Italy.” He smiles a bit nervously and watches the emotions on Even’s face as he absorbs this information.

“Wow, that sounds amazing! Isn’t that where…” Even says.

“Where Romeo and Juliet is set, yes!” Isak finishes. “And also where Jonas and Eva spent their honeymoon last year. Remember how much they loved it? We’re renting the house where they stayed. Eva says it’s private and perfect.” Isak is beaming at his boyfriend.

Even leans in to kiss Isak thoroughly. “This sounds perfect. Thank you baby.”

“Andiamo,” Isak says, as they make their way through the airport. Even laughs and links their hands together as they set off on their journey.

*

After a brief flight, train ride and taxi from the Verona train station, they arrive at Villa del Sol. The instructions from the owner give them a code to use to access the house. They walk up in the early evening twilight, taking in the beautiful flowers lining the drive. The air is warm and scented with lavender and roses. The house is two stories, with a butter yellow front door and windows reflecting the setting sun. Isak uses the code to open the door, and they tentatively walk in. Immediately, they see an open living/dining/kitchen area. The décor is homey, light colors with beautiful sea green tiles on the floor. The kitchen has gleaming copper pans hanging over the island and a bottle of wine waiting on the counter, weighing down a note. Isak picks it up and reads it to Even. “Ciao Isak. Welcome to Villa del Sol. Make yourselves at home and enjoy your stay in Paradise.”

“Wow, they’re sure modest.” Even laughs. They continue into the house, finding a small bedroom on the first floor, then venturing upstairs to find the largest bedroom with a four-poster king sized bed in a white washed room. There are fresh flowers on the night table and a full bathroom, including an enormous claw-foot tub. The French door in the bedroom opens onto a balcony. They go out onto it and see the garden and their private pool, reflecting the pink sky. Small lanterns are starting to turn on around the pool, illuminating the chairs and chaises strewn around the pool.

Even puts his arms around Isak as they look out into the sunset and says, “This is perfect, baby. Thank you.” They share a kiss, sealing the moment, then decide to take a walk to explore. The owner of Villa del Sol left them a list of nearby places of interest, including trattorias and shops. They change into shorts and hoodies and head out into the evening, holding hands. It is a lovely walk, and they admire the old, beautiful buildings along the way in the darkening twilight.

“This is so cool,” Isak says, as they pass a piazza with a fountain in the middle. There are several cafes and restaurants open, with tables set out in the piazza, many of them filled with couples, families, friends eating and drinking wine. They pause for a moment to just take it all in.

“I know, it’s like something out of a Fellini film,” Even responds. He has always had a passion for films, especially older or more esoteric ones. At the beginning of their relationship, he took Isak to many movies he had never heard of in art house theaters.

They keep walking, no real destination in mind, just following the streets and drifting, fingers entwined and the warm air caressing their skin. Oslo already feels like it doesn’t exist. Italy has welcomed these lovers into its embrace. Isak can see why Eva and Jonas loved it here so much when they came for their honeymoon.

Eventually, they stop at a trattoria that Eva and Jonas recommended. The woman in the front welcomes them and sits them at a candle lit table outside. Isak can’t get enough of looking at Even’s beautiful face in the flickering light. He smiles and says “Eva told me that meals in Italy are long, almost religious events. They really take their time and savor every course.”

“Sounds perfect,” Even responds. “Tony, our Chef de Cuisine, is originally from Southern Italy. When I texted him where we were going, he was ecstatic for us. He told me that his good friend owns a restaurant in Venice that we have to visit. He says he is going to call her especially for us.” His face looks so relaxed and happy.

“I would love to do that. Venice has always been a place I wanted to see.” Isak says.

They chat with the waiter when he comes to take their order, most of the conversation happening in English when he realizes they are in Verona on holiday. Even and he talk back and forth for a while about the meal, the wine, eventually deciding to let the Chef cook whatever he decides for them. The waiter leaves, beaming. Over the course of their meal, they relax and slow down, downshifting into holiday mode. There is nothing urgent, no deadlines to meet, patients to see or shifts to get to. Just this delicious and leisurely meal and each other’s company to enjoy. Isak can’t remember how long it has been since he and Even enjoyed such a relaxed meal together. Their eyes keep catching on each other’s and they seem almost spellbound by the food, the setting, the wine and each other.

After they have finished, with an amazing and decadent chocolate gelato and kisses on both cheeks from the waiter, they decide to walk a bit more. It is late, but there are still so many people taking an evening stroll, or what the Italians call “ _fare una passeggiata_.” Families and couples, arm in arm, amble through the cobbled streets, in no hurry at all.

Eventually, they make their way into a courtyard that has a dimly lit bronze statue and a wall covered in papers. Isak stops suddenly. “Oh,” he says reverently, “I know where we are. This is Juliet’s balcony.”

Even looks around, “But, she wasn’t real, was she?”

Isak replies, “No, but the play was so popular that the town of Verona decided to build a balcony and statute for her as if she was.” They approach the statue, gleaming in the night. Juliet looks down at them and Isak feels a shiver go through him.

“She’s lovely,” Even says. “I’m glad she’s here. It feels right.” They turn and look at the balcony above, with roses trailing along the wall. “But, soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun.” he whispers into Isak’s ear.

Isak leans into Even then, tucking his face into Even’s neck and breathing him in. _This_ , he thinks, _this is the connection I wanted when I envisioned coming here_. “I love you,” he whispers into Even’s skin, holding him tightly.

Even hugs him back just as tightly. “I love you too, Isak. So much. You are my sun.” They kiss under the watchful eye of Juliet, who smiles serenely and seems to offer her benediction. Isak feels like perhaps this location, Juliet’s balcony, could be the place where he proposes. If only he had the ring he bought with him! But, it sits back at the villa, safely tucked into his suitcase. A simple platinum band with their names engraved inside. He decides that this location could come into play very nicely.

They walk back to the villa, full and happy and tired after a long day traveling. They make love slowly, savoring every kiss, caress and touch, then drift off wrapped in each other.

*

The next morning, Even wakes up to sunny skies and an empty bed. He sits up, listening for Isak. He hears splashing, and realizes that the French door to their balcony is open. Rubbing his eyes, he puts on some sweatpants and walks out onto the balcony. The sight that greets him is delicious. Isak is swimming laps in their pool in a barely-there Speedo. As Even watches, Isak glides to the edge, executes a perfect kick turn, then swims toward the other side. Isak has always been active and fit. Even loves that he takes the time to stay healthy. His body reflects that dedication, which Even also appreciates. Often.

Even watches for a while, mesmerized, and calls down when Isak pauses. “Good morning!”

Isak, looks up and smiles. “Now who’s Juliet?” he calls up to his boyfriend.

Even laughs, “O Romeo, my Romeo!”

“Come down Juliet,” Isak says.”The water’s fantastic.”

Even smiles, puts his swim trunks on, and goes down to join Isak by the pool. It’s a sunny and warm morning, and he stands by the side of the pool, admiring his boyfriend as he stands in the shallow end, water sluicing down his body, hair slicked back from his angular face. Isak is equally fascinated, looking Even up and down fully as he stands there, bathed in sunlight, hair still sleep tousled. _This is how I wanted to see him_ Isak thinks.

Even walks into the water toward him, and Isak swims over and wraps his arms around his neck for a kiss. “How did you sleep?” Isak asks him after their very thorough kiss.

“Mmm, so well. I feel great. Although, I don’t like waking up alone.” Even pouts. “But seeing you in the water is almost worth it.”

“I wanted to make sure to take advantage of having our own pool,” Isak replies. “Want to race?” he asks.

They enjoy their morning swim, share blow jobs in the shower after, then begin making plans for the day over coffee.

“Is today the day you want to go to Venice?” Even asks.

“I don’t know, should we plan that around going to Tony’s friend’s restaurant?” Isak replies.

“Let me call him and see when that works best.” Even says as he picks up his phone.

“I’m going to see what they have at the bakery a few blocks over while you do that.” Isak says. He kisses Even, then walks to the tiny bakery they passed the night before on their walk around the neighborhood. The shop smells delicious as Isak approaches and he takes his time choosing a few of Even’s favorite pastries. He takes in the pink stone architecture on his walk back, marveling at the gorgeous buildings in the golden morning sunlight. He comes back to find Even just finishing a call, writing down a few notes. As he shows Even what he bought, Even hangs up and tells him what he found out.

“OK, what Tony said is that…oh, is that almond? Thanks baby.” Even takes a bite of the almond cornetto, groaning in appreciation at the taste as he continues. “The woman who owns the restaurant, Paola, says we should come tonight. I called her after talking with Tony. She said that 20:00 is best and she will be waiting for us.”

“That sounds great, should we spend the morning here and then head there after lunch?” Isak asks as he enjoys a chocolate and hazelnut pastry. Even kisses Isak, a chocolate-almond-hazelnut kiss.

“Yes, and I saw that the owner left us the keys to the Vespa parked around the side for us to use. Let’s take that around here.”

“Seriously? What could be more Roman Holiday than that?” Isak laughs.

“Can we take turns driving?”

“Of course.” Even replies

*

Isak wraps his arms around Even’s waist as they weave their way around Verona on the red Vespa. He loves seeing the town this way. They drive around the ancient Roman amphitheater, along the Adige River and park near a piazza that has an open-air market. They stroll aimlessly, arms around each other, stopping at stalls that catch their eye. Isak and Even buy some Veronese special chocolates for Mikael and Mahdi to say thank you for taking Even’s shifts at the restaurant and continue along, looking for mementos to buy for their family, friends and apartment. It’s lovely to see all the different products, including flowers, fruits, leather goods and other gifts. They also enjoy people watching, seeing the locals and tourists alike walking and enjoying the April sunshine.

Eventually, laden down with their purchases, they decide to stop for lunch at a local bar. This meal, unlike their leisurely dinner the night before, is a quick but still excellent panini and beer while standing at the bar, before they make their way back to Villa del Sol astride the Vespa. Isak drives this time, Even holding on for dear life with their purchases in bags over his shoulders. Isak is not the smoothest driver, and Even holds on a little longer once they arrive back at the house and come to a stop.

“That was something,” Even laughs.

“Hey, I’m not as bad a driver as I used to be,” Isak retorts, slightly affronted.

“Sure, baby,” Even says, leaning up to kiss the back of his neck and climb off the Vespa. They put everything they bought in the house, freshen up, and get a car service to Venice. Isak is carrying the ring safely in his wallet, not wanting to miss what might be the perfect moment to ask Even to marry him. He had decided during his morning swim that last night’s opportunity at Juliet’s balcony and statue, with no one else around, was a sign that romance and magic were all around them in Italy, and he should keep the ring with him in case another opportunity presents itself.

And so, they head off to Venice, and whatever the rest of the afternoon and night have to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love and appreciate your comments. Next stop - Venice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even spend the afternoon and evening in Venice.

Even and Isak arrive in Venice in the early afternoon. The car lets them off near the train station and Even consults the map on his phone to get his bearings. Paola had given him the address for her restaurant, so he has that as one point of interest. She mentioned a few other places they should visit during their conversation that morning while Isak had gone to get them pastries.

“OK, let’s start at Piazza San Marco, the main square, and then we can wander from there,” Even suggests.

“Sounds perfect,” Isak replies, entwining their fingers and letting Even lead the way.

The canals that criss-cross Venice carry water taxis, gondolas and vaporettos, and are bustling with daily activity. There are not many tourists in April, which is nice since it doesn’t feel crowded on the narrow streets and bridges. The bright sun reflects off the water as they cross their first bridge toward the heart of the city.

Where Verona is a city with muted colors of pink, white and shades of brown, Venice is a bright riot of colors - primarily shades of blue, mirroring the waterways, but also reds and greens and yellows. It makes the whole city feel vibrant and alive with possibility.

They enter the Piazza San Marco, a location made famous in many films and paintings. It is beautiful, with an open section in the center and the Basilica San Marco at one end. Even pauses in the center of the piazza, still holding Isak’s hand, and they just take it all in. The blue and gold lion on the Basilica, the imposing architecture of the Doge Palace, the Venetian flags flying overhead. He looks at Isak, who is also absorbing everything.

“What do you think?” Even asks. “Is it what you imagined?”

“It’s better,” Isak says. His eyes keep looking around, as if he doesn’t know what to look at first. “Everything is so colorful.” He takes a few photos, including a selfie of both of them in front of the Basilica. It’s a photo he will continue to look at for a long time. The two of them, smiling and flushed with love, blue skies and the historic Basilica San Marco behind them. “Let’s go in and explore,” Isak says.

They enter the Basilica through an imposing doorway and are immediately bathed in golden light. Golden because the walls and ceilings are painted gold, interspersed with beautiful frescoes. A hush falls over both of them as they walk down the main aisle slowly. There is almost too much to look at - the ornate architecture, the stained glass and the elaborate paintings. “This is amazing,” Isak says in a whisper.

“Yeah,” Even agrees, looking at the main altar in front of them. They stand, holding hands, as they peruse the centuries old church with all of its beauty. It feels sacred, Even thinks, to be holding the hand of the man he loves in this gorgeous setting. Isak is bathed in golden light and seems to glow with it. He wants to preserve this memory in his mind forever. This man, in this place, at this time, and all he means to him.

“I am so happy we are here together,” he leans to whisper in Isak’s ear. Isak turns and smiles broadly, looking even more stunning than Even thought possible.

“Me too.” Isak says, placing a soft kiss on his neck. He looks at Even with so much emotion in his eyes, they seem to sparkle. Isak takes a deep breath and says, “Even…” when Even’s phone rings in his pocket.

“Shoot,” Even says, looking at it. “It’s Paola, I hope there isn’t something wrong with dinner tonight.” He sees a few nuns looking at him in disapproval due to the ringing phone, so he walks outside and takes the call.

*

Isak blinks, feeling the moment pass. He had been about to take advantage of the connection he felt with Even to ask him to marry him. He feels frustrated, like he keeps missing these opportunities. Is it a sign? Is he trying too hard to make this happen? He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He realizes that there’s nothing written in stone about proposing to Even today, or even on this trip. He shouldn’t force it – shouldn’t feel like this is something he has to check off a to-do list because the idea came into his head.

Isak needs to remember that he’s not some Instagram influencer trying to set up a picture-perfect proposal. That’s not Even, and it’s definitely not them. It will happen when the time is right and he has to trust that it will present itself. He realizes that all he should focus on is enjoying this time with Even and nothing else. Feeling much more light and present, he takes a few pictures and then goes out to find his boyfriend.

Even is just finishing up his call when Isak finds him. “Is everything ok?” he asks.

“Yeah, she just wanted to ask me a few questions about our food preferences.” Even pockets his phone and asks, “Where to next, honey?”

“Let’s see if we can find the Peggy Guggenheim museum. Eva recommended that. And I know how much you love museums,” Isak responds.

“That sounds cool.”

They make their way to the museum and spend about an hour there. The building is a contradiction. It is an old palazzo that was built in the 1750’s, right on a canal. But the interior is airy, white and modern, which seems appropriate since it houses largely modern art. There are paintings by Dali, Pollock and Magritte and some beautiful sketches, which Even stands in front of for a long moment.

“Do you like these?” Isak asks, coming up behind Even and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Yes, they are so detailed, so intricate. It makes my drawings seem childish.”

“That’s not true! Yours are different, but just as good as these, Even.” Isak has always been the biggest supporter of Even’s art. He squeezes Even’s waist and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. Even smiles slightly and turns his head to kiss him back.

“Some time, I want to try painting the way Pollock does.” Even says. He leans close to Isak and speaks directly into his ear. “I want to strip you naked, take paint and splatter it all over your body.” Isak shivers at the image. “What do you think about that?”

Isak lets out a small giggle. “Anytime, Jackson.” 

After they finish at the museum, they emerge once again into the day. The sun is dropping in the sky, closing in on sunset and turning the sky pink and orange.

“Do you want to take a gondola ride?” Even asks as they make their way along the canal.

“You don’t think it’s cheesy?” Isak asks.

“No, I think it’s romantic. Also, a great way to see more of the city,” Even says with a wink.

“OK, then, andiamo bello,” Isak says, in a terrible Italian accent.

Even laughs. “You sound like Super Mario. Its-a-me, Mario!” he says, hamming it up to make Isak laugh.

They walk over to the nearest gondola stand and explain, as best they can, that they want a tour. Their gondolier is named, unbelievably, Romeo, and, unlike other gondoliers, he doesn’t sing. For this, they are grateful. The gondola glides smoothly along, starting in the Grand Canal, bustling with activity, then down more narrow and intimate waterways. Romeo speaks a little English and points out some of the more interesting buildings and landmarks. They are content to sit together, Even’s arm around Isak and Isak’s head on his shoulder, and admire the city of Venice. Romeo’s smooth piloting of the gondola is tranquil, lulling them as the float along.

One place Romeo tells them about is the famous Bridge of Sighs near the Doge Palace. He tells them a Venetian legend that a couple that shares a kiss at sunset with all the bells of Venice ringing as they go under the Bridge of Sighs will be together forever. They look at each other, noticing the sun setting and, as if on cue, the church bells start pealing out across the water. First one, then another, then so many that it’s impossible to count. Romeo steers them around a bend and there, in front of them, is the famous bridge.

Isak sucks in a breath. They glide closer and let the beauty of the moment envelop them. Even uses the arm he has around Isak’s shoulder to turn them towards each other, while Isak lifts his face and looks at his boyfriend. He is so in love with this man, wants to seal this perfect moment forever in his mind. “I love you,” he says in a low voice to Even.

“Me too, Isak, so much.” Their lips meet in a soft kiss that turns molten as they drift under the Bridge. Isak feels his heart pounding as he pulls back and stares into Even’s beautiful azure eyes. Even leans in and rubs his nose against Isak’s in one of his favorite gestures.

“I have no idea if that story is true,” Even says to him, “but let’s choose to believe it.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t want to challenge the magic of Venice.”

*

It is dark when they make their way to Paola’s restaurant, called Tutto e Amore. It is in a small, cozy building, with glowing light coming from inside as they approach. Even opens the door for Isak, and they enter the quiet space that is filled with the amazing scents of garlic, cheese and wood fire. As they walk in, Isak realizes that they are the only customers. He knows that Italians tend to eat late, but he is a little surprised as he turns to look at Even.

“Are we too early?” he asks. He notices that Even has a smile on his face like he knows something Isak doesn’t.

“Paola opened the restaurant just for us tonight. We are the only customers.”

“Wha…” Isak is cut off by the door to the back of the dining room opening and a dark-haired woman bustling toward them. She is tall, elegant and smiling with her arms open.

“Buena sera, Even e Isak!” she calls out as she approaches. She envelopes them each in a warm hug.

“Ciao, Paola,” Even says. “Thank you for much for making the accommodations for us.” Isak is standing there, a puzzled but happy look on his face.

“Of course! Tony is one of my favorite people. We worked together in Rome many years ago when were just starting our careers. Any close friend of his is a friend of mine.” She leads them to a table in the middle of the dining room, set with candles and flowers. “Sit, sit, relax. I will bring you a drink to start.” She holds out their chairs for them, gets them settled and then walks over to the bar.

Isak is looking at Even with questions in his eyes. “Even, why are we the only ones here?” he asks.

Even’s smile is so big, it’s taking over his whole face. “I wanted something private and special for our meal. I know that you planned everything to get us to Italy, but when Tony suggested we come to this restaurant and I talked to Paola, she offered to make this dinner something of our very own. The trip was your surprise to me. This is my surprise to you.”

“I…wow…that’s…” Isak is having a hard time putting into words how cherished this is making him feel.

“That’s why I had to talk with her so many times - to plan this and make sure it was perfect. You deserve nothing less for everything you did to make this trip possible.” Even reaches across to hold his hand.

“That’s so sweet, Even. Thank you,” Isak whispers as he feels his face flush.

Paola brings over two glasses with a bubbly light orange liquid in them. “This is a traditional Venetian cocktail, a _Spritz Veneziano_. Enjoy this and I will soon bring your first tastes for tonight. Tony and I, with Even’s help, came up with the special menu. _Saluti_!”

They take their first sips of the drink, which is light and refreshing. “What are we eating tonight?” Isak asks his boyfriend.

“There are some traditional Northern Italian dishes that they decided we should try when we’re here. I made a few suggestions, but this is really Paola’s area of expertise. Tony says she’s a genius. I promise it will be a meal to remember,” Even replies with a smile.

First, they have an antipasto platter with homemade cheeses and cured meats. Isak has to remember to pace himself so he doesn’t get full too soon.

“This trip has made me realize that we should travel more,” he says to Even as he takes a bite of prosciutto wrapped around a chunk of pecorino. “We are both busy, but we have to make the time. It’s too easy to let our schedules get in the way.”

“Agreed, I would love to travel more with you,” Even says, nibbling on an olive. “Where do you want to go together?”

Isak finishes his drink and leans back in his chair. “Hmm, I would love to go to Spain and Portugal. I love their culture and food. That paella you made me last year was unbelievable. And we could see the Bilbao museum and Barcelona, Madrid, Lisbon…”

“Yeah, that would be fun. I’d love to go to Japan. I know it’s far, but it seems like such a different, exciting and elegant country. So much history, so much to explore.” 

“Speaking of far away, I would also like to explore America and Canada. Although they are so big, it may take more than one trip.”

They continue to talk about destinations they want to visit as they move from the antipasti course to a pasta course. This consists of gorgeous handmade tagliatelle carbonara, rich with eggs and pancetta and cheese. The portion is just enough to give them a taste of the deep, salty flavors, but not too much to overwhelm them. This is served with a super-Tuscan red wine to add to the earthy flavors.

Paola continues to serve them but doesn’t hover. Isak is so content and happy, he doesn’t want to be anywhere else right now except with Even in this oasis, enjoying a meal for just the two of them. He lets the warmth from the wine and good food unfurls from his belly throughout his whole body. He feels like the most special person in the world with this VIP treatment. Nothing exists except the two of them in this place, in this moment.

The main course comes next, a roasted pork dish that is served over a bed of soft polenta. The flavors are amazing, with a deep cherry glaze on the pork that combines to make a sweet-savory combination. Even is used to fine dining – he is surrounded by it all day, but even he is impressed with the meal.

“Why do you think this tastes so good?” Isak asks him after he comments again on the food. “Is it the holiday effect? Like sex while on holiday is better than at home?” Isak drops his voice at the last sentence and looks up through his lashes at Even. He loves teasing him a bit and they know each other so well that he can rile his boyfriend up in no time.

Even’s eyes heat up as he regards Isak. “Sex isn’t good at home?” he counters, running his finger along his plate through the cherry sauce and then very deliberately sucking it off his finger. Isak’s eyes grow glassy as he looks at the picture Even makes, cheeks hollowed out, eyes dark with desire.

“Uhh, what?”

“That’s what I thought,” Even says with a smirk. “I think it tastes so good because it was made with love and care. Paola clearly loves what she does and takes great pride in sharing that with her guests.”

Isak hmmms in agreement, but his heart is still pounding from Even’s display. “Want to get out of here?” he asks breathlessly.

“Baby, I love where your mind is right now, but we can’t leave before dessert. It would be rude.” He tilts his head and smiles. “Just relax and enjoy the rest of the meal and know that I will take care of you when we get back to the villa.” Even says with a purr. Isak sighs deeply, trying to get his lust under control. He knows Even is right, so he closes his eyes for a moment to relax.

Once the plates from the main course have been cleared, and they have a few minutes to digest a bit, Paola brings out two small dessert plates. “Did you tell her I love chocolate?” Isak asks hopefully.

Even smiles, “Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t tell her exactly what you like to make this special?” He stands up, telling Isak he needs to excuse himself for a moment.

Isak sits and enjoys the last of the red wine as he waits, his mind drifting back to this wonderful day. It started in the pool, then riding around Verona on a Vespa, transitioned to riding around Venice on a gondola and now at this gorgeous restaurant. He smiles to himself. Italy was the right choice for this trip.

Just then, Even comes back, carrying a plate with a dessert on it and places it on the table. “You’re supposed to be on vacation,” Isak kids him, but his whole body freezes when he looks down at the delicate cake. On top, it says “Please Marry Me.” Isak looks up to see Even kneel down next to him and take his hands in his.

“Isak,” he says with his heart in his eyes, “ever since I met you, you are the best thing in my life. You are amazing – so smart and kind and beautiful.” Isak takes a deep, shuddering breath and feels tears in his eyes. “You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?” Even’s hands are warm and sure holding his, which are trembling with emotion.

“Yes! Of course, Even!” he says, throwing himself at his boyfriend – no, his fiancé - to give him a huge hug and kiss. When he pulls back, he sees that tears are now in both their eyes. They are laughing and hugging and kissing like they never want to stop.

“Baby, you have made me so happy.” Even says, beaming with a smile that could light up the whole city. “One thing, though, I didn’t have a chance to get a ring yet.” He looks sheepish.

“Oh! Oh my God!” Isak gasps. He is still on his knees with Even next to their table. He reaches into his wallet and pulls out the band that he bought for Even. “I do! I was planning to propose to you on this trip!”

“What? Are you serious?” Even looks incredulous.

“100 percent serious, sweetheart. I had the idea to take you on a getaway when I listened to ‘Daydreaming’ by Aretha and there’s a line in there about ‘til death do you part.’ It gave me the idea, along with wanting to be your husband since forever. I know that I still have to finish my residency, but that seems like a stupid obstacle considering how much I love you.” He held the ring out to Even and put it on his left ring finger. “Will _you_ marry _me_?”

Even looks stunned. “You keep just amazing me, Isak. Yes, I would be honored to marry you.” Even takes Isak’s face in his hands, wipes away the tears and presses their lips together in a tender kiss. They hug each other tightly, laughing with how ecstatic they both are.

Just then, Paola comes out from the back carrying two glasses of champagne and wearing a huge smile. “Congratulazioni!” she says, placing the glasses on the table as they stand up off the floor and sit back down at the table, wiping their eyes. “I’m so happy for you both.” She kisses them each on both cheeks.

“Did you help him set this up?” Isak asks her.

She smiles like a cat that ate a canary. “When Even called me about this yesterday, I couldn’t resist. As you have seen, we Italians love to love. Why do you think the name of my restaurant means ‘Everything is love’? I was so happy to help make it magical for you.”

“You absolutely did. Grazie mille Paola,” Even says.

“It is my pleasure. Now, enjoy your cake and champagne!”

They dig into the bliss of the chocolate cake made with flavors of coffee and cream. “I can’t believe we both had the same thought!” Isak says. “When did you decide to do all this?”

“I’ve been wanting to for ages, but, like you, I never thought the time was right. But this trip made me realize that we have to make the time. Last night, at Juliet’s balcony, I felt so much love and realized there was no more reason to wait. I want to be your husband and for you to be mine. Forever.” 

They ride back to the villa, heads bent together, holding hands. Isak traces along the ring that looks amazing on Even’s finger. He kisses it, then tilts his lips up to Even’s neck, places kisses along the long column to the shell of his ear and whispers “I can’t wait to fuck my fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had stalled a bit in writing this but, since the US election is over, I feel more joy than I have in a while. I hope you enjoyed this very important moment between Even and Isak. Let me know what you think in the comments! I enjoy your feedback so much. Grazie mille!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - because I couldn't help myself.

Isak and Even, newly engaged, stumble into Villa del Sol, kissing madly. The entire ride back from Venice, they had been caught between awestruck that they just got engaged and turned on because they couldn’t wait to get naked together.

Isak could not stop looking at the engagement ring on Even’s finger. A platinum band that has Isak + Even engraved inside, it looks amazing and his heart pounds when he thinks of how this marks Even as his for all to see.

Even is torturing Isak, in the best of ways, the whole ride. Whispering things in his ear that he wants to do with him once they get back to the villa. “I can’t wait to get you naked and kiss you all over,” he breathes into Isak’s ear hotly. “I’m going to drive you crazy.” He runs his hand up and down Isak’s thigh, never getting quite close enough to where Isak is hard and dying for him.

Isak tucks his face into Even’s neck, nipping and sucking at the warm skin there. He can only manage soft moans at Even’s teasing words and touches and the occasional whisper of his name, “Even…baby.” He knows Even melts when he calls him baby.

Now, they are back at the villa and racing to get each other’s clothes off. They leave a trail of pants, shirts, socks and underwear as they make their way up to the bedroom. Once they get there, Even pushes Isak onto the white, four poster bed and stares down the picture he makes. Isak is flushed all over, chest heaving, staring up at him with wonder.

“God, Isak. I can’t believe you had that ring with you the whole trip. Let’s go tomorrow and get you one. I want everyone to know that you’re taken – that you’re mine,” Even growls.

“Get down here, fiancé,” Isak breathes and opens his arms. Even puts his knees on the bed and slowly lowers his body over Isak’s, connecting their mouths again. Even kisses with his whole mouth, his gorgeous lips devouring Isak’s and their tongues swirling together. Isak runs his hands through Even’s soft hair and then down his back, trying to bring their bodies impossibly closer. He spreads his legs as Even settles between them and starts grinding their hard cocks together in a wicked slide.

Even makes good on his promises in the car and starts kissing down Isak’s neck. He savors the taste and feel of his fiance’s skin as he makes his way slowly down his body – kissing his chest, biting and sucking on his sensitive nipples on the way down, running his tongue along the grooves of his abs, along his hip (ignoring for now where Isak is dripping for him), then down his trembling thighs and calves to his gorgeous feet.

Isak lays there and takes it, shaking and moaning. He can’t believe that this man, this gorgeous, sexy and thoughtful man, is going to be his husband. That they found each other and will be spending the rest of their lives together. It seems unfathomable that he is this happy. That _they_ are this happy.

Once Even finishes kissing both of Isak’s feet, he crawls back up his body and lines up over him. “Hi,” he whispers with a soft smile. He loves seeing Isak coming undone from his touch. Isak wraps his arms and legs around Even and rolls them over so Isak is now on top.

“It’s my turn,” he says as he bites Even’s earlobe. He reverently kisses and licks and bites his way down Even’s long, lean and quivering body. Isak takes special care to map each of his freckles, licking each hardened nipple, breathes on his straining hardness, kisses down velvety insides of his thighs and kisses each toe. He then gently skates his hands back up his beautiful legs until his mouth is hovering over Even’s cock. Looking up at his face, which is flushed with pleasure, into his bottomless blue eyes, he slowly lowers his open mouth over it. He waits until he has it all the way inside his mouth before he closes his lips and tongue around it, creating a hot, wet tunnel. Holding Even’s stare, he slowly brings his mouth up to the tip, licks into the wet slit, then slowly lowers his mouth again, until his nose is at the base.

“Isak, god,” Even moans as his hips involuntarily lift off the bed and his hands come up to grab Isak’s golden curls. Isak smiles, then continues his torturously slow circuit up and down Even’s hard length. He has no idea where this restraint is coming from when he is so hard himself, he feels like he could cut glass. But hearing, seeing, feeling and tasting Even lose his mind is giving him the control he needs to deliver this unbelievable pleasure to his fiancé.

As he feels Even start to thrust more forcefully, he brings his mouth down as far as he can and holds himself there. He waits for Even to realize what he wants – that he wants him to start fucking his throat. It’s not something they do often – Even gets too scared that he is hurting Isak – but when they do, it makes them both delirious with pleasure. Isak loves the sensation of being taken so forcefully, of being owned by Even. So, to let Even know what he wants, he takes a hand, puts it over the hand Even has on Isak’s head, taking a moment to trace along the ring there, and presses it down harder. Even immediately understands and lets out a broken moan.

“Baby are you sure?” he asks. Isak nods and whimpers. “OK, pinch me if it’s too much.” And, with that warning, Even lets go of whatever was holding him back. Keeping his hands on Isak’s head, he snaps his hips up and burrows his hardness down Isak’s throat. Isak revels in the powerful thrusts, of Even’s cock crowding into his mouth. They are both moaning so loudly, Isak’s eyes brimming with tears. The invasion of Isak’s throat leave him reeling. Even tightens his hands and continues to thrust as he lets out a litany of guttural words that solely consist of “fuck…fuck…fuck..,fuck” until he gives one final thrust shouting “Isak!” and shooting straight down his throat.

Even collapses in a heaving, sweaty mess and Isak pulls off and catches his breath. He feels used in the best way and loves seeing Even so wasted and satisfied. Even has his eyes closed, his mouth open and panting and his hair a swirl on his head.

“Are you ok?” Even whispers after a few moments.

It melts him.

“Yes,” he whispers back.

Isak gives Even a moment to bring himself back to earth, then pushes Even’s legs open further. “Ready for me now?” he asks Even, teasing his fingers between Even’s spread legs. Even open his eyes, a flare of interest in them despite just having come so hard.

“Always,” Even replies, and leans over to get the lube on the nightstand. He passes it to Isak and watches in a daze as Isak slicks up his fingers and runs them along Even’s entrance. Isak is so hard, so desperate, that he dispenses with the teasing and pushes a finger inside. Even sucks in a breath as he adjusts to the sensation. He pulls his legs up to give Isak more room and gives himself over to feeling his fiancé take him over.

Isak brushes his finger along Even’s sweet spot, then gently eases in another finger. Even stares up at Isak as he murmurs words of encouragement. “That’s it. You’re so hot inside for me, baby. You can’t wait for me to get in here, can you? To bury myself inside my fiancé.” It drives Even crazy and he feels himself growing hard, even after what they just did. Isak opening him up and talking like that always affects him.

When Isak feels like Even is ready, he rubs the lube along his length, then leans forward and lines himself up. Eyes locked, Isak pushes forward, making room for himself in a delicious glide. Isak never gets over how it feels to be inside Even, to be able to be a part of him like this. It’s so good. Even’s mouth opens with the intensity of it as Isak starts tunneling inside of him. Their bodies are covered in sweat as they rock together, Isak’s hips working his length in a punishing rhythm in and out of the tight furnace of his fiance’s body. Even’s head is thrashing back and forth as he fights to keep his eyes from rolling into his head.

Isak can feel his peak approaching like a freight train, but he wants to see if Even can come again before he finishes. “Even,” he says. Even may be too far gone to hear him. “Even, look at me,” he barks forcefully. Even opens his eye immediately at Isak’s commanding tone. “Are you coming with me this time, baby?” Isak twists his hips as he asks, hitting Even’s prostate perfectly. The intensity is rolling off of him in waves.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Even grits out between clenched teeth. He reaches down between them and grips himself. He starts stroking as Isak continues his dirty onslaught. He stares at Isak, feeling the tingling moving up his body and into his core. Isak like this is a force to be reckoned with. He loves it.

“Come for me, then baby. Give it to me. Now!” Isak drills into him and watches in satisfaction as Even erupts all over his hand and stomach. As he feels his channel clenching around him, Isak finally, finally, lets go with a groan and comes deep within Even. He keeps thrusting, prolonging the intense bliss as long as possible before collapsing on top of Even.

They lie there, chests heaving, arms around each other, awestruck. They’re not sure how much time passes while they absorb each other’s aftershocks. Finally, as their heartbeats slow down, Even starts laughing, and Isak joins in.

“Why are you laughing?” Isak asks,

“Why are _you_ laughing?” Even counters.

“I’m laughing because I’m so happy. And because you started it,” Isak replies, cheekily.

“I’m laughing because that was so intense, and also because I am deliriously happy.”

Isak rolls off of Even and goes into the bathroom. Even gets up after a minute and follows him. They clean up together, then snuggle into the big bed.

“Who should we tell first?” Isak asks sleepily, his head on Even’s shoulder.

“Hmm? I don’t know. Our families and then our friends, I guess.” Even yawns. “We’ll send them the picture Paola took at the restaurant. But tomorrow, let’s have a chill day in Verona. Ok?”

“Sounds good to me baby.” They fall into a deep, contented sleep wrapped up in each other.

*

The next day dawns sunny and warm again. They lounge by the pool, finally skinny dipping as Isak had envisioned, and having breakfast on the patio in the sun. Even takes Isak out for a leisurely lunch and then to a jewelry store where they find the perfect ring for Isak. They have Even + Isak engraved inside the band, and Even slides it onto Isak’s ring finger and kisses it once it is in place. 

On their way back to Villa del Sol, they walk, hand in hand, to Juliet’s balcony. They approach her statue and leave a bouquet of flowers at her feet as an offering of love. Their whole vacation is everything Isak could have hoped for when he heard Aretha singing:

_Day Dreamin’ and I’m thinking of you_

_He's the kind of guy that you give your everything_   
_You trust your heart, share all of your love_   
**_Till death do you part._ **

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to envision the squeal that Eva will let out when the boys text her a picture of them at the restaurant, flushed and happy and newly engaged.


End file.
